Shiny,Shiny!
by KimiNoMamaDe
Summary: "You just dont look the part." Unfeminine Ai Utau, only wants to be an idol and after being rejected for the fifteenth time, Tohma Seguchi makes her NG records very first Idol. In order to be an idol she must be pure, so when Ryuichi becomes fond of her Tohma will do anything to make sure there is no romance between the two. O/C, Unoriginal songs. Ai's voice is sung by: Nirgilis.
1. Ai shines

Ai sat down on the fountain of Tokyo bay park. She sat slumping over as she remembered what had happened the past month. She had been rejected fourteen times by every single idol label there was in Shibuya. _Face it Ai, it's hopeless, _she thinks.

Ai was beginning to understand why she has been rejected so quickly. It was because of her appearance. Ai was rather short for a twenty one year old, she wore baggy shirts, and tended to wear shorts all the time. Her hair was a raven black, and had a choppy short boy hairstyle. Her green eyes seemed to be the only hint that she was indeed a maiden.

At first, each label asked if she wanted a makeover, but Ai refused it the minute it was mentioned, and thus resulting in rejection. Ai sucked in her breath, "Maybe I should give up…."She said letting the words flow out her breath.

"Giving up is pathetic."

Ai looked over her shoulder to see a handsome foreigner smoking a cigeratte. She took it offensively.

"Pathetic?! I was rejected fourteen times! Giving up is definitely an option if I want to keep my dignity!" She shouted at the man. Ai had come to the park depressed each time she was rejected, she would randomly talk to this man who seemed to be here everytime she came. She had told him her dreams, and how she was rejected so many times, and how she bribed her manager with money, but well that's something else.

"What are you some kind of stalker?! You stranger!"She said glaring him down. He seemed to listen to her ant on and on about anything yet gives the shortest and sometimes coldest responses she has ever heard.

The man looked up at the sky and mumbled something.

"Huh?"She said.

"I said, did they even hear you sing?"

Ai's eyes widened. There he went again. The short response that seems to make her day. Who is this Stranja-san? (A/N: Stranger) Why hadn't she realized this on her own? Why does a foreigner who is always either smoking a cigeratte or drinking beer have to show her what she is doing wrong?

* * *

"You're awfully cheery today, considering you were rejected for the fourteenth time yesterday." Said Hana, Ai's manager. She was tall curvy and had long curly hair reaching her midback.

"Don't be a Negative Natsu Manaja-san!"She says giggling and practically pounding the table. "They haven't even heard me sing!"

"Why don't you just bribe them you bribed me." Hana says sipping her coffee.

Ai makes a face. "Manaja-san I was a child back then…"

"That was a year ago."

Ai pouts and heads for the door."That was back when I thought that money could get you anything… now I realize that money is how bad guys don't pay for their consequences.." Ai looks back at Hana. "Let's go! I have something awesome to do today!"

* * *

Ai positioned herself ontop of a bench and stood their proudly. People where starting to give her weird looks on why she was standing like that, they wonder if she'll get arrested for public nuisance?

Ai was holding a microphone which was connected to a portable stereo that she carries around everywhere. Hana sat next to the stereo, and when Ai gave her a signal she turned it on.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO!"She shouted into it. "TAKE THIS IDOL RECORDS!"

She puts the microphone to her mouth and,

"Say goodbye hello kurikaesu,"

"Kimi to Boku meguri meguru,"

As Ai kepts singing, people approached to watch.

"Towa ni boku wa no-" Ai looked up at the sky.

"Yukue wa~!"She sang.

Ai had no instrumental to this song, but either way it sounded amazing. Ai had a beautiful voice, in fact that it made her shine brightly under the sun.

A crowd of people surrounding Ai clapped like crazy when she had finished singing, and even put change in Hana's finished coffee cup.

"Gah!"Ai whispered in Hana's ear,"I though I'd get like ten or fifteen people!"

"AWESOME~!"

Ai looked over her shoulder to a man wearing a hat and shades, he clapped enthusiastically. "Wow~! You sure can shine!"

Ai looked around."ME?"

"Yeah! Come with me~!"He says removing his glasses to reveal bright childish blue eyes.

* * *

Ai's sweatdropped as the guy was replaced by a pink bunny. Where is he? Ah! It talked.

"Tohma! This girl can sing! She's amazing!"He says happily.

'Tohma' looked at Ai expectantly. "You must be quite skilled to be able to be praised by Ryuichi Sakuma, may I have an introduction?" He gave a friendly smile.

Ai practically had flowers surrounding her. "OH! My name is Aiharu Kaitou, I am twenty one years old, I was born in September and am an aspiring Idol! I want to be an idol no matter what it takes!

Tohma examined Ai, then looked over at Ryuichi who was peering from under the table.

"Unfortunately Ryuichi, I really have no use for her, this company is for bands only, and even if we did have an idol department, she still doesn't have the look."He says looking back at Ai.

Ai gripped her shorts. Damn it. She was rejected for the fifteenth time, she's heard it all before.

But now she has a different perspective, she wants to show everyone who she is from her voice not from her looks, she wants to become the world's best idol; she wants to inspire others.

If Tohma Seguchi cant see it then it's his own problem, but Ai isn't going down with out a fight.

"Soba ni iru no-"

Tohma looked up at Ai who sang yet again without instrumentals, she sang so freely like it was all she knew how to do…

Well what do you know she really can shine… thinks Tohma. Although her looks are not all that flashy, when she sings she sings like an angel. He smiles and watches her sing for the entire three minutes.

* * *

"Manaja-saaaan~~!"Said Ai as she bursted throught the door.

"What now?"She says annoyed. "And do you forget you're Japanese? Take of your shoes!"

"Guess what?"She chants."Good news or bad news?"

"Bad news."

"I was rejected for the fifteenth time!"She cries.

"Good news?"

"Tohma Seguchi rejoiced! He said I'll be his only exception!"Ai says happily. She prances around as she imagines herself singing.

"So that guy from earlier that was…Ryuichi Sakuma?"Hana says surprised.

Ai looked lost for a minute."Eh?"

Hana facepalms herself. "Oh no Ai don't tell me…"

"...EH?! RYUICHI SAKUMA?!"

Ai is standing ona platform that had a one on it, she has several medals around her. She also had a huge arrow stating world's most simpleminded person, and world's slowest reaction.

* * *

Ai is watching Hana's old videos as she munches on chips."It's not my fault I didn't recognize him…he had a childish face on!"

"So how long are you freeloading? It's been a year you know."Hana says drinking milk.

"Until I have enough money!"She says devouring the whole bag.

Ai's eyes fill with stars. "Wow! Ryuichi Sakuma is so amazing! I want to shine just like him!"

Hana sits down next to her.

"Don't tell me you're idolizing him now..honestly you're becoming less and less feminine each day…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"I'm just saying why not idolize Hatsune Miku or Rin Kagemine."

"No way! They're just cute idols with computer voices!"

* * *

**So that begins the beginning of my first Gravitation fanfiction! There is a manga adaption of this but I wont post it on DeviantArt until I finish this fanfiction!**

**DISCLAIMER: I donot own Gravitation! Neither do I own the song Ai sings which is "Kiseki" by Nirgilis, this song really matched Ai's voice so through out the entire fanfic!**


	2. Ryuichi shines

Ai twisted the knob on the door. This is it. NG Records. The exact same record label Ryuichi Sakuma stepped foot on. She gulped and took a deep breath…

"How long are you standing there?"

Ai jumped aback to a boy about the same height as her. He had shiny pink hair and purple eyes.

"Ah! Sorry!"Ai apologized bowing down.

"It's alright! Are you new here? What band are you in? Or are you just visiting?"He asked enthusiasticly. He gave off the same aura Ryuichi gave off.

"Don't mind Shuichi, he's just unusually excited today. I'm Hiroshi Nakano by the way."Said The Hiroshi Nakano. He had long red flowing hair.

"Hiro-kun?!"She covered her lips to contain her fangirl scream. "You're so cool! I love your website! I always tune in to your guitar lessons. Oh! Look!" Ai pulled up her sweater to reveal a pink t-shirt with red letters saying, SWAG. It was Hiro's line of T-shirts.

"Wow! I didn't think anyone went on there."He said scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me?!"Ai said with starry eyes. "You're the reason I learned to play guitar!"

"Ai-chan~!" Ai whips around to see Ryuichi waving happily towards her.

"Ah! Ryuichi-sama!"She said happily. Behind him came Tohma Seguchi.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo."Tohma said. He looked at Hiro and Shuichi. "It seems you met Bad Luck."

"Eh?"

" , , I would like you to meet our very first idol, please take care of her."

"Eh?! Idol?"Shuichi tilted his head confused. "You don't look like one."

"Yeah..I get that a lot…"Ai said slumping over.

"Ai-chan! Let's go meet your producer~!"Ryuichi linked his arm with Ai's and dashed off .

"Aiharu Kaitou.." A man with a folded bandana on his forehead looked over his folder. He glanced at Ai and Ryuichi who were sitting across from him.

"I like you. You're different."He said in a good-natured way. He gave off an easygoing vibe.

Ai felt reassured.

"Anyways, have you come up with a look?"He asked.

Ai fiddled with her thumb. She didn't necessarily want a look. Ai wanted to stay true to herself, she didn't want to be like her past idol.

Ai had idolized an idol for years who was amazing, someone who was the reason for Ai wanting to become someone's idol. It disappointed her to realize that her idol wasn't who everyone thought she was.

"I don't really want a look…cant I just look like this?"

The man petted his chin and examined eye. He has to do something about her outfits.

"I got! The Cool look! You have the tomboyish look that qualifies for every girl's guilty fantasy!"He chanted as he envisioned Ai breaking hearts.

"That's weird.."Ai said with a sweatdrop. Ai asnt necessarily into the other gender…

"Come on! It's what's popular these days!"

"No way! Ai-chan is too cute for that~!"Ryuichi bursted in suddenly.

"What the-"

"Ai-chan will stay herself!"

Ai stared admiringly at Ryuichi. "Ryuichi-sama…."

/

"Ai Utau. How does that sound?" Hana asked.

"Hmmmm… Ai Utau? "Ai sings"? That sounds interesting!"Ai said with a monkey smile. She was sitting on the table while they discussed matters.

"No more like 'Love Song' because your name means love."Added Hiro.

"Really? Love song? It's cheesy…"Ai pouts.

"Either deal with it or the label chooses it for you."Hana scolds.

Hana whines and hides behind Hiro.

"Why are we here?"Asks Fujisaki, the othr member of the band.

"Because Ai-chan invited us! Be more courteous!"Shuichi scolded with his tongue out.

"Wow, very mature."Fujisaki side-commented."Idiot."

"I invited Hiro-kun not you guys."Ai hissed as she held Hiro from the neck.

"Hey! Don't get so friendly with Hiro!"Shuichi growled jumping to his feet.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Alright you guys be quiet,"Hana groaned pinching her nose. "We're not getting anywhere!"

"Manaja-san! Shuichi bit me!"

"No I didn't! I only nibbled!"Shuichi and Ai were now wrestling to the death.

"Alright you guys stop!"

The door opened and Tohma walked in along with the strange foreigner.

"Stranja-san?!"

"Yuki~~~!"

Shuichi leaped for Yuki and only for him to dodge.

"Well it seems very lively here."Tohma mentions as he sits down.

"Tell me about it…"They all groaned.

"Eeri, this is Aiharu Kaitou, the idol I spoked to you of."Tohma says.

Ai on the other side of the table sits there amazed. Why is Stranja-san here?! "Have you come to see me to confess your undying love for me!" Ai joked.

"Not likely."Yuki mumbled. Shuichi was holding onto Yuki's arm like a sad puppy.

"Ai Utau. That's her stage name Mr. Seguchi."Hana says. Tohma nods in agreement and looks over to Ai.

"Ai, I'm counting on you."

Ai nods enthusiasticly. "I cant wait to sing!"

"That's good."He smiles. He seems nice. Ai made sure to implant that in her memory. That Tohma can actually smile.

/

"Here. Your first paycheck."Hana throws it onto Ai's lap as she ate cheerios on the floor randomly.

"No way?!"She looks down at it. She counts the last paychecks he's got this month. The paycheck from the ticket booth at the festivals, the bakery, and from singing in the park.

"This is enough for an apartment! But I don't want to leave Manaja-san all alone…."

"Yes. Oh lord I'm dying of loneliness."Hana mumbled stoically as she drank her coffee.

/

"Thank you for helping me Ryuichi-sama!"

Ryuichi panted as he sat the crate on the floor. Ai-chan was the type to pac everything she owned into one crate.

"No problem Ai-chan~!"He cheers as he begins to unpack. Ai heads for the portable fridge she bought and grabs two bottles of iced tea.

"Ah! Ai-chan is this your brother?"He asks about a picture frame of a boy with the similar hair and eye characteristics as Ai.

"Yeah. Onii-chan was nice. He was the only one I could count one." Ai said staring down at the picture in Ryuichi's hands. Ryuichi looked up at Ai who was dazing off.

"Is Ai-chan sad?"He asks with a worried face.

Ai shakes herhead. "Not at all. Onii-chan calls me very once in awhile, and he came once to visit."

Ai put her things down and opened a window. "Ryuichi-sama it's so pretty outside, maybe we should work on the balcony."

/

Tohma sat drinking tea with one of the representatives of IDA productions, which was the music channel.

"It seems as though Ms. Utau is a very interesting idol, she's not necessarily the image girl idols are supposed to give off."

Tohma smiled business-like. "It seems so, Ai is one of our best."

The representative looked out the window to see Ai and Ryuichi. "It seems Mr. Sakuma has become quite fond of her. Now if I'm mistaken…"

"It seems you might be, because I can assure you that something like that will never happen."

Tohma takes a look outside the window in which Ai is scolding Ryuichi. They do get along well. But it was something that could transform over time; and there's no way Tohma would allow that.

/

"Ai-chaaaan~!"Ryuichi jumps onto Ai's back.

"Bahhh!"Ai jolts in fear. Ryuichi had surprised Ai, and Ai growled.

"Ryuichi-sama! What did I say about surprising people?! Because of that we're not getting icecream anymore!"

"Eh?!"Ryuichi sulks into his . "Ai-chan is a meanie…."

/

Thanks for reading! :3

**DISCLAIMER**


	3. Glitter shines

"Ah!" It was the fifth time Ai stabbed her finger with the pen, and it was frustrating. They've been sitting for hours trying to find out a name for her album, and it seemed like it was going no where. Shuichi would suggest a really irrelevant one, and Ai and him would cause a bickering and thus igniting Ryuichi's overprotectiveness of Ai; and Hiroshi being the only sane one of the bunch, shuts them all up by smacking their heads with the closest thing to him. Today was a banana.

"Hiro-nii chan you put banana on my hair!"Ai complained trying to legitimately pull her hair out strand by strand.

"Hiro that is so mean! Shame on you!"Ryuichi sobbed as he rubbed his head against Ai's.

"You guys we are not making any progress! Shuichi being in the bathroom at present moment makes it less rowdy, but even so we need to come up with it soon or Hana will have my head!" Hiro was put in charge for the day, as Hana had to go somewhere with Kei. It was a somewhat devious mixture those two were, but Hiro doesn't even want to think about it.

"How about Inception!" Ai suggests, like she just found a solution for global warming.

"Do you even know what Inception means?"Hiro says rubbing his temples.

"Not really…"Ai sulked devastated.

Hiro sighed and picked up the demo Cd cover they were given. It was a picture Ai secretly took of Yuki when he was smoking, and for some reason Ai insisted that they'd use it. Shuichi was okay with the idea, and for once those two agreed on something as they both fawned over how cool Yuki looked.

"Nii-chan, don't be so hard on me. I promise I'll find a name for it." Ai said pouting, as she sat with her legs to her chest. It's amazing how she doesn't get along with Shuichi, they're alike.

"Well then, Ai-chan! How bout we go get some Warabi Mochi!" Ryuichi suggested already pulling her to the door.

Hiro sighed and put the Cd cover down.

/

"Delicious!" Ai chants as she munches on the biggest Mochi there was. It was a jelly round thing with red bean paste inside.

"Right?" Ryuichi chanted as he munched down onto his as well. Ryuichi seemed to always bring Ai's spirits up, no matter what it was, he was always there.

They sat in Ai's apartment. It was a cramped space, but it was enough for two or three people who sleep on the floor. Ai hummed her song as she began to draw with Ryuichi.

"Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny,shiny,shiny-" Ryuichi sang as he drew an abomination of a person. There was no way you could tell it was human.

"Wah! Ryuichi-sama you added glitter!" Ai glanced all around as she doesn't remember buying glitter.

"I always carry it with me!" He extends his hand out and reveals a pile of silver glitter. He blows on it, smattering upon Ai's head. "Ai-chan you're shiny,shiny!"

Ai-chan smiles. "Ha! I guess I am!" She wags her head like a dog, and flicks it upon Ryuichi as well. " Now we're the same!"

They both start laughing and they begin to hang their artworks on the wall. Ai's, a picture of her singing ontop of a globe, and Ryuichi's strange, shiny creature with hearts around it, saying 'Ai-chan' above it.

/

"Nii-chan~! Mane-ja san! I found a name!" Ai sang around in the hallway hoping to bump into Hana or Hiro.

Instead, she bumps into someone else and falls butt first onto the ground. "Ataaa!" She said.

The girl turned around, she had long flowing blonde hair. She seemed like the most beautiful girl ever, with a puffy white dress, and a rose in her hair. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

Ai-chan stands up enthusiastically as she realizes this girl can be trusted, and was not a ferocious creature. "No problem Onee-san!" Respecting her big sister like qualities.

"Ah! You must be the new messenger boy! Please inform my manager that I arrived." She said happily.

"Ah but I am not a boy or a messenger, Iam Ai Utau! I am NG record's idol!" Ai said proudly.

The girl seemed dumbfounded. "Don't tell me this monkey excuse for an idol is all NG records could get?" She scoffed. Her cute and kind exterior had faded, and she was no longer a beauty. "Listen Monkey girl, we may be appearing on Tv together, but we're nothing to eachother you got that?"

Ai dismissed what she had said, as to Ai's simpleminded little brain only processed the words, appearing on Tv.

"No way?!" She hopped onto Hiro. "Im appearing on Tv Hiro-nii chan!" She began dancing like crazy, and after dancing carameldansen, and gangnam style, she began to dance like a leprechaun. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiro coudnt help but chuckle as she exhaustedly layed herself on the table. "So happy…."

"It's a tv show where a reporter interviews upcoming new idols. It's an idol show, and the one the audience likes the best, will peform a song."

"Eh?" Ai got excited. She's sure the audience will pick her right? It's been a while since she sang, and she felt her vocal chords tingle at the idea of being able to sing on a stage!

"Ai-chan! Remember, this is a rare gig, we don't know when we'll get another alike. So, please.. no monkey business!"

Ai-chan nodded. "Hn!" Although, Hana still felt unsure.

Suddenly, her designer and hair dresser came in. "We've got thirty minutes right?"

"Yes, please make sure she is well dressed." Hana walks out, earpiece, and clipboard in hand.

/

"Let's see.."The hairdresser begins to fondle with Ai's short strands of black hair, while the fashion designer begins to measure her body parts.

"I've got it!" The fashion designer reaches into her bag, and pulls out some fabric. "We'll make a light purple crop-top, denim shorts, and black leather boots. As for hair pieces we'll put green to match her eyes, and a chain necklace.

"Crop-top?"

"Here." The FD passes her a crop-top that is rather small. "Um, this doesn't fit me."

"Of course it does! It's supposed to be like that, revealing your abdomen."

Ai freezes. No. She can't dress like that. She won't wear that.

"Hurry up and put it on."

Ai holds it against her chance. There's a reason Ai doesn't want an image, it's because she would have to wear clothing like that. It's not that Ai is embarrassed, there's a deeper reason behind it.

/

Thanks for reading! :D

**DISCLAIMER.**


	4. Scar shines

Ai tightened the shirt with her fists, refusing to put it on. By now, that her hair was done, all that was left was the outfit and Ai didn't seem to budge from the seat.

"Miss Utau, please we donot have much time."

The hairdresser was gone, and it was now Ai and the red headed fashion designer in a confrontation that isn't making any progress. Ai glances at the crop-top, this will definitely reveal something she dares not to show. If Ai put this on, she will be able to go to on stage minutes now, but will reveal them.

Ai felt like she had no choice. "O-okay, I'll put it on… but get out please!"

The fashion designer nodded and walked out as told. As Ai sat there holding the top, she felt like Ai was making a decision that was as critical as death_. If I put it on they'll see_, she said.

"_Those shall never be shown. That man's trophies."_

"Onii-chan.." Ai mumbled. "I cant hide them.. it's too hard now."

Suddenly, Hiro taps on the door. "Ai-chan? Are you in there? You have ten minutes to finish up, so you can have something to eat before you go live."

"Kay."Ai replies. "I'll be there… but hey Hiro? Can I borrow your jacket?"

/

"Welcome to Idol Fantasia! The only show where you meet the Japan's dashing new idols that will rock your world!"

The audience applauds diligently, and the cameras reveal three young idols. One, with long curly blond hair, wearing a white puffy dress. She was beautiful, and was none other than Hikari Kana, RoseBlode's current idol. Next to her was a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and a pink outfit that was a sweetheart look. She was beautiful as well, and revealed a kind and lovable atmosphere. Lastly there was Ai Utau, NG label's first idol and was quit the interesting. She wore a purple crop-top and a white undershirt that was an interesting look, since most people don't wear crop-tops in that manner.

Ai sat there smiling. Not her usual monkey smile, but a happy-go-lucky cute smile that a child usually has.

"Now, now. Hikari-chan, tell us about your newest single, Flowered Romanced?"

"Ah, it was something I came up with as I visited the Gardens in Osaka they were quite lovely." She said with a sweet voice. Not the voice she spoked to Ai with earlier.

The reporter turns to the girl next to her. "Sayo Yakuri! If it isn't our lovely former idol, any reason why you're returning to the idol scene? You've caused such an uproar years ago."

Sayo only smiled sweetly and nodded. "I know I made mistakes in the past, but Iam here to correct them."

"Oh, I see."The reporter replied. "We hope your loyal fans will continue to support you in your carreer, after all you were and are still the cutest."

The audience laughed and agreed and they turned to Ai. "Ai Utau, what an interesting idol you are. Any reasons why you chose NG records? After all, it baffled us knowing that NG records supports the idol department now."

Ai tried to find the right words. "It wasn't that I chose it, I was rejected by them once!"

"Eh?" The reporter and audience replied at the same time. "What made them change their minds?"

Ai pondered a bit. "I guess it was my voice!"

"Hmm… I see, you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Ryuichi Sakuma. Am I right?"

The audience agreed. Sayo flinched, and Ai stared at Sayo a bit. "Actually Ryuichi Sakuma-sama, supports me! He is the most amazing person you'll meet, his voice is amazing, he shines when he hits all the right notes! I plan to shine like him too."

"Oh I see. Ai you have caught everyones attention, how about singing us a tune or two? Perhaps that new single?" Everyone cheered, and Ai felt a pinch of excitement.

Ai leaped to the front of the stage, and was handed a microphone. She looked at the crowd, and imagined herself in the park. It's different now, Ai practically forced them to hear her; today they want to hear her."

"Soba ni iru to…" Ai truly wants to shine like Ryuichi, she wants to shine above everyone else. It wasn't until Ai decided to improvise a last note, that Ai had found what she was searching for all week.

"Shiny, shiny~~~"She sang in a high melody.

The audience clapped enthusiastically, and Ai's grin grew wider.

"Waaaaah!" The reporter almost shouted. "Amazing! You are an amazing singer Ai! You have absolutely no feminine charm, and aren't cute at all but you have this astounding presence when you sing! You are an angel!"

Ai smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much!"

/

"Iam so tired!" Ai sighed as she layed down exhaustedly in her apartment.

Ryuichi had taken a custom to being over, and decided to sleepover today. It wasn't long until Ai fell asleep, and Ryuichi, hugging his kumagoro slept next to her.

/

"No…."

_You cant run away anymore._

_Ive been watching you._

_Why don't you go back to your rich parents?_

_Then I wouldn't have to be the bad guy._

"Ai-chan!"

Ai opened her eyes. She was soaked in sweat, the room was dark, but she can see Ryuichi's worried face peering down at hers.

"Ry-Ryuichi-sama.."

"You okay Ai-chan? Are you hurt Ai-chan?" Ryuichi cleaned her sweat with his sleeve.

"Im okay." Ai sat up. "I just had a nightmare…"

Ryuichi had a worried face, "Ai-chan sounded like she was dying."

Ai felt her eyes swell up with tears. She hadn't dreamt this in a while, what happened yesterday with the fashion designer sparked this bad dream.

"S-sorry.."Ai said wiping her tears before they had a chance to roll down her cheeks.

Ryuichi grabbed Ai's hand. Ai looked away. "Ryuichi, can you keep a secret?"

Ryuichi looked at her knowingly, Ai-chan was going to tell him something important.

Ai turned to face him. She pulled off her tanktop, until all she was wearing was a camisole, and revealed a part of Ai he hasn't seen.

Scars. They ran from her back to her stomach, and one just above her chest. They looked old, as if it was years ago.

"Y-you cant tell no one!" Ai said blushing, and Ai couldn't help but let her eyes drip tears. "Im trusting you!"

Ryuichi didn't know what to think of it. "Who.."

"I don't know. I don't remember."

Ryuichi then looked at her face who was looking at him now. Ryuichi pulled of his shirt and put it on Ai's head.

"Wha-"

"I will not let anyone see them Ai-chan! I will protect you Ai-chan, I promise!" Ryuichi then hugged her, her head against his bare chest. Ai cried against his chest.

"Onii-chan was mad!" She cried. "Onii-chan was never the same!" She whined like a child. It was as if she was releasing something she hadn't released back then. "Stupid Onii-chan! Stupid Onii-chan!"

Ryuichi just hugged her. He never knew Ai-chan had this kind of scar, it was almost beautiful how such a broken girl can shine so brightly.


End file.
